Two for the Price of One
by Joce
Summary: Cute, Fluff, M-Preg and a day in the life of a pregnant love triangle. 8027 Ry27 80Ry Ry80 Ry8027 80Ry27 There's prolly alot of OOC... sorry.


Title: Two for the Price of One  
By: Jocelyn D. Hoover  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Pairing: Ryo27 8027 Ryo80 80Ryo Ryo8027 80Ryo27  
Warning: M-Preg, Crack, Giddyness, Gokudera's Mouth, Moody Tsuna (Hahaha, sorry), Has nothing to do with Storyline Rating: PG-13? Haha

08101991

Tsuna stared between the two Guardians that stood before him - both Rain and Sun, both cheery, both somewhat niave on their own level, both pregnant.

You see, it had all started not more than a year ago when they cornered him in the hallway with Gokudera on his right, Longchamp to his left and Dino behind him. Both Ryohei and Yamamoto had been quite blunt and bold to announce loudly that they wanted to make love to him and that they wanted him to have their children. Tsuna had flailed even though nothing was holding him and nothing had tripped him, and he screamed.

Loudly.

Longchamp was no help at all, he laughed and asked to be one of the first to see their children. Dino was no help either, considering he DID trip (Romario wasn't there) and ended up sending Tsuna sprawling on the floor - then he offered his advice, "Go for it, they're both hot." Gokudera didn't offer much help.

"All three of you are MEN, baseball idiot, lawn head. And ontop of that, LIKE I'LL LET YOU TOUCH HIM!" Gokudera roared, whipping out lit dynamite.

"Hiii! Gokudera! NO! No dynamite in the house!!" Tsuna yelled, panicked and squirming his way out from under Dino. He tackled Gokudera, sending the dynamite flying. Tsuna and Gokudera stared in horror as each of the fuses disappeared when they were in mid-air, causing explosions to go off in the hallway and security alarms to sound. Within moments, Lambo and I-Pin had come running from one side of the hallway with Fuuta close behind them and from the other, Hibari stood, both tonfa raised and glaring darkly at the mess in the middle of the hallway.

"I'll bite you dead."

"Hiiii!"

And that was partly how they ended up in their current predicament - Tsuna holding twin boys (father being Ryohei) and pregnant by Yamamoto with - dun dun dun - twins. In front of him were Ryohei and Yamamoto; both of them pregnant - by each other none-the-less. Gokudera made a joke that the two of them would probably never find out which of them were the permanent seme between the two of them; after that, Dino made a joke that if they didn't figure it out soon, Tsuna would sneak up and top them out of the blue. Tsuna face-palmed and yelled at him through his hand, muffled, calling him perverted.

"Gokudera threw some very pretty words at us." Yamamoto beamed, grin wide.

"Octopus head said that there were going to be too many hyperactive kids because of us." Ryohei said, nodding and arms crossed.

"I asked if he'd like to be our nanny." Yamamoto laughed.

"He was EXTREMELY pissed." Ryohei chortled.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "Watch it, Ryohei." he looked down at the twins.

"Hehe, sorry, sorry."

"Anyway, my main question concerns just what do you two think you are trying to do trying to go with them?" Tsuna asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well... we are two of the six Guardians... so we were going to go with them..." Yamamoto attempted, looking sheepish and nervous.

"Hehe! You got extremely owned, Yamamoto!" Ryohei laughed.

"I was talking to you too, Ryohei." Tsuna deadpanned, staring at him blankly.

"Oh! Well... uh... I was going to help because I like to be of EXTREME help, ya know?" Ryohei started off with looking contemplative, as if trying to think of an excuse.

"Nice try. But you two know you are not allowed to have any missions for about eight and a half more months. That means no fighting; leave the poor lions alone, Ryohei; and no training; that goes for both of you, didn't you hear what the doctor said? No physical exertion if we can help it. Trying to go on a mission that they can handle just so you can get some fun in is NOT healthy for either baby." Tsuna scolded, he was giving both of them bold stares as he broke several vegetables and picked up a knife to chop them. Somewhat alarmed, both taller men looked at each other warily before looking back at their boss, nodding slowly.

"Sorry." both said at the same time. They knew how Tsuna got when he was pregnant - he was moodier than Bianchi and Haru combined.

Tsuna suddenly smiled, slicing through the carrot beneath his hand at a steady pace as well as evenly, "Good. Now, why don't you two go play with Tama and Suzu, they want their daddy's attention."

"What's for dinner?" Yamamoto asked, a sudden grin returning to his face as Ryohei went to Tsuna's left, where the twins' high chairs were against the wall.

"Sawada-styled curry." Tsuna responded but not without a chipper note in his voice.

"Ohhh, mama's style?" Yamamoto asked, eyes widening slightly with an excited look on his face.

"Yup."

"I can't wait - can I help?"

"You can play with the twins." Tsuna said, an amused note in his voice. Yamamoto pouted - Tsuna was never gonna let them know what Nana and Tsuna did to make it so good!

"Okay, okay - but I'm making dinner tomorrow night."

Ryohei piped up, "I'll cook the night after that!"

Tsuna and Yamamoto both shouted at the same time in a panicked frenzy, "NO!"

Ryohei looked at them, puzzled, "Why not?"

Tsuna stuttered to find the right words without offending the silver-haired man, "I... uh... You're... too extreme to be cooking! You should do extreme things - like play with the kids... and leave the cooking to Yamamoto and me."

Tsuna trailed off with a nervous chuckle, Yamamoto mimicking, "Y-yeah... What he said... Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Well... if you say so... But I make some killer soup."

Tsuna and Yamamoto paled, simultaneously responding with a pathetic note in their voices, "We know... Trust us, we know."

Hours later, Gokudera, Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin would come home to the sleeping figures of the three on the couch, all huddled together in front of the fire place and the twins asleep in the crib nearby. A smile grew on Gokudera's face as he looked on, disappearing a moment later and coming back with a blanket which he draped across them. Then he turned to the three younger and awake individuals still in the room.

"Alright, off to bed, I have a feeling, tomorrow's going to be another noisy day."

"G'night, Gokkun." I-Pin gave him a small hug and ran off to her room. Lambo gave Gokudera an awkward hug, muttering a small "Thanks and good night" and taking off in the opposite direction for his room. Fuuta turned to Gokudera, a smile on his face.

"Goku-ni... You really are like a mother-hen - one with a violent streak."

"Why you-!"

Fuuta only laughed and ran off, "G'night."

Gokudera hung his head with a sigh, "Kids..."

08101991

Dude... Maybe this is too OOC XD hahaha

Ok, this started BECAUSE I was on World of Warcraft, right? And my friend was trying to pick on me and said I like extreme buttsex so I started going "EXTREMEEEE BUTTSEXXXX!!" and then I started a random story about how Tsuna likes that kind of buttsex that Ryohei gives him all the time although it leaves him a little sore so sometimes he has to go with Yamamoto because he's more gentle, like water. And then I said that Yamamoto would come in and laugh, "You won't top this time, senpai." And then Ryohei and Yamamoto are locked in an eternal struggle for dominance because they just can't DECIDE and then every once in awhile, Tsuna tries to top but both of them are all "Nope, not gonna happen" and then I told them "SEME YAMAMOTO AND RYOHEI AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" Then right after that I was all, "And that is why M-Preg between those three is so chaotic and entertaining - look! Ryohei or Yamamoto would get Tsuna pregnant and then turn around and get each other pregnant and then after Tsuna had his kid(s) the other would get him pregnant and then that'd be about the time that they gave birth too and they'd turn around and get each other pregnant again, too. OH! And Tsuna has the amazing power to ALWAYS HAVE TWINS OR MORE!"

Needless to say, my friend and her cousin were laughing their arses off. - Hope you enjoyed, Ja ne.

ALSO, about the whole Ryohei-not-being-able-to-cook... Haha, that was a joke I had mostly based of my fic "EXTREME Fever" - it was funny. Atleast Kyoko never gets sick when her nii-chan is around. :D


End file.
